


Cat＆His Actinidia Polygama

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, fluff and sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※“Caster依存症”影弓x“影弓抵抗力缺失综合症”C汪※行文粗糙的速成肉





	Cat＆His Actinidia Polygama

**Author's Note:**

> ※“Caster依存症”影弓x“影弓抵抗力缺失综合症”C汪  
> ※行文粗糙的速成肉

“现在你知道我不抽烟有多难受了吗？完全不是这种玩意儿就能缓解的。”Caster坐在沙发边，用没开封的棒棒糖戳着Emiya的脸，“快交出来，否则你就继续睡沙发。”  
Emiya呼吸粗重，像“呜噜呜噜”叫的大猫一样黏住他，抱着他，坚持说：“不行，你不能总抽烟。”  
“别嘛……”Caster吻上Emiya的嘴唇，趁机乱摸他身上的口袋，四处都没有烟包的影子，却在裤裆附近摸到一块肿硬的事物，他立刻眯起眼睛，伸出手掌揉了揉那东西，露出恳求的表情：“只要把香烟还给我，不管是■■■，还是■■■，■■也行，什么都答应你，求你啦，Emiya——”  
猫怎么会拒绝木天蓼呢？  
他被扑倒在沙发上，背心被卷到胸口，内裤连同外裤一起褪下，电视节目轮播到热情的DJ舞曲，嘈杂的欢呼声代表这是众望所归的结局。Emiya从旁边的抽屉里取出润滑剂，想直接从两根手指开始。  
“这么心急，唔……”Caster踢掉挂在脚踝的衣服，歪着头抚摸埋首在他胸前的人苍白的头发，青年含住他的乳尖，吸吮很快变得涨红的乳果，中指与戴着婚戒的无名指深入湿漉股间，触碰内里的某处。  
“唔……啊，还能更多……”话音未落，第三根手指也挤了进来，“啊……！”他不得不张开腿，好让自己好受一点。Emiya捕捉着他的舌，毫无技巧可言的卷缠翻绞传达出全盘的燥热，舌尖相融的涟水滴到锁骨上，所爱之人轻咬他的脖颈，鲁莽又耐心地反复做着扩张。  
就算是可怜巴巴地睡了三天沙发，这家伙眼里的爱意也丝毫不会改变，即便欲火焚身，还是会问：“已经可以了吗？不疼了吗？”  
“当然可以。”Caster突然起身把Emiya按到沙发的另一头，不管他发出“哇啊”一声惊叫，骑到他的腰上，扶住炙物一口气坐了下去，“呜……哈啊……”  
Emiya坐起来抱住他，“Caster！我我……”嘴里结结巴巴，知道自己受到这一幕刺激的小兄弟正埋在Caster里面兴奋地跳动，而Caster无力地搂住他的脖子，看起来非常不舒服。  
一副被催眠了的傻样子，Caster想，逐渐挂不住笑容。Emiya从未如此激动，肉柱胀大到即使只是微小的抽动也让他两腿发抖。他扶住Emiya的肩膀，叮嘱道：“不，不要动……”自己缓慢地上下动作，令硕大的龟头在穴道里滑动，身体不自觉地吸紧，吞吐柱体上突兀的筋络。  
Emiya手里捋着他的阴茎，另一手放在腰上，咬噬耳垂，低沉的呼气声和细碎呼唤熏热耳根。Caster无意识地加快震动，从前后两处一同袭来的快感交汇拧结，“哈……啊啊……好累……”半阖眼睛，来不及咽下的涎水溢出口角，他眼底满满的生理泪水，突然想起什么事，伸出两手掐住Emiya的脸，“这是给你的奖励，敢说不爽的话就再睡两——唔嗯。”  
面红耳赤的恋人连嘴唇都在发抖，双臂紧紧地锁住他的腰，如仰望洒满星光的天穹。  
“我爱你。”Emiya喃喃地说。  
一个只会说最简单、最刻板的情话的笨蛋。  
“唔唔……”Caster轻微地哆嗦，虽然他的思想还在全力diss某人，疲乏以至于格外敏感的身体却不太防守得住这一记没头没脑的直球，浊液溅到Emiya小麦色的胸膛上，体内淌出的爱汁将两人连合的地方浸得犹如泥泽，拔出时发出细小的水声。  
身体被重新放平到沙发的布料上，Caster夹着Emiya的腰哼道：“要化掉了……我讨厌你。”  
“为什么？”Emiya问。  
他伸出手，“香烟。”  
青年眨眨眼睛，抱住他在颈窝里蹭来蹭去，不服帖的短发拂得人发痒。  
“喜欢！喜欢你好了吧。”他软下来抚着Emiya的背，“戒烟要循序渐进啊，允许我慢慢来，好吗？”  
“唔呣。”对方亲了下他的脸颊，露出笑意，“一言为定。”  
Caster长叹一口气，握住Emiya胯下尚未释放的欲望：“和你谈判真难，快点。”  
回归和平时一样的体位，Emiya拿过垫子垫在下面，他揽住自己的左腿，随着由浅入深的捣动轻声吸气，细汗再次爬上额头，润滑剂与体液交织成的涓流顺着股缝流下。“啊……哈啊……”热而硬的柱体并非由他安抚，而是主动地索求于他，撑开痉挛的穴口顶到糖果的软心，“啊！轻点……”  
Emiya细密的攻势恰到好处，刺痛过后迎来熟悉的酸胀感，下身酥软发颤，使人贪恋这如潮水冲刷的快感。Caster咬住下唇，憋住呜呜的呻吟，除非碰到Emiya的嘴唇才主动张开嘴巴将甜味的喘息送进他的口中。汗湿的长发黏在手臂上一起绕住恋人的脖子，人类逐渐抛却理智，回归原始的性欲，彼此沟通的渠道只有相交的目光，和不断传出肌肉撞击的脆响的肉身。  
还要吗？  
满足吗？  
汗水滴到他的胸膛上，他感觉不到，因为身上同样汗水淋漓，他伸出手抓握青年形状不错的胸肌，眯着眼睛笑起来，突然摇头带出哭腔：“啊呜！不要……啊！”  
难以呼吸，暴雨般的冲撞，全身心沦陷，Emiya的口型组出“抱歉，我——”便没了声音。热流泵进腹中，仍旧躁动的体温包覆整个怀抱，紧拥，唇吻，浮现的白，霎时轻松的身体。脚尖触到地板的凉意，Caster才一点一点催促自己清醒过来。  
Emiya有些手足无措地看着他。  
滑腻液体在体内流动。  
“看我干什么，去洗沙发套啦……”

End.


End file.
